


cas doesn't question dean's horrendous food habits anymore.

by theackles



Series: destiel drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Cute Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fallen Castiel, Food, Gen, Happy Castiel, Human Castiel, PB&J, Teacher Dean Winchester, cas likes peanut butter and jelly, excuse me, i'm not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theackles/pseuds/theackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas decides he likes peanut butter and jellies as much as Dean does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cas doesn't question dean's horrendous food habits anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> A cute idea that popped into my head, and I had to get writing. Kudos and comments are appreciated! Enjoy :)

"What is  _that?_ "

Castiel is incredulous when he walks into the bunker's kitchen to see Dean making a mess of the counters with milk and some...sloppy, goopy, bready mess. Ever since Castiel turned human -- ultimately making him Cas, not Castiel, but he still referred to himself as such. The humans would have to deal -- he took it upon himself to make sure the most sacred part of the bunker --  _the kitchen,_ the one Cas's wide, blue eyes watched as Dean ruined it -- clean. And here Dean was,  _ruining it._

"It's a PB 'n' J," Dean answered simply, dunking the sandwich-like thing into a cup of milk and shoving the rest into his mouth before the milk dribbled onto the counter, but Cas watched, practically gasping, as the milk created a nice, steady drip from the bread in the quick time it made it from the cup to his awaiting, open mouth.

Dean caught him staring and frowned. "What?" He glanced to the counter and rolled his eyes. "I'll clean it up." Just to prove his point, he reached over and grabbed a piece of paper towel to lay it over the milk. He tossed the soaked napkin into the nearby trash bin and smiled. "See? Good as new."

"What was that sloppy mess? It looked disgusting, and I'm appalled you'd even put such a disgusting thing into your mouth," Cas turned his nose up in disgust as he made his way to the sink to wet a cloth to clean the mess Dean had poorly tried to do himself.

"Calm your tits, Cas, it's just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"You mix those things together? With bread, and milk? To me, it sounds putrid." Cas muttered, pushing Dean's milk glass away to wipe up the mess. He wasn't going to let some sloppy human ruin his kitchen. He took pride in the spotless room. Dean had squashed it like a bug. Cas huffed, annoyed, and Dean laughed.

Ever since the angel became human, he'd grown to have...well, human emotions, and the way Cas handled them was funny. He was often over dramatic, over emotional, obnoxious, and to be curt about it, all of his emotions were at 120% compared to the rest of the humans.

"You've never even tried it." Dean scoffed, chuckling slightly, and stood. "I'm gonna make you one, and you're going to try it."

"No, I'm not putting that sloppy thing in my mouth."

Dean choked on his own spit, howling laughter filling the room as he rummaged through the cabinets for the ingredients. He grabbed the grape jelly from the fridge while Cas continued to steam. He made two more sandwiches, decidedly still hungry, and poured him another glass of milk and one for Cas. He sat Cas's sandwich in front of him on a pristine white plate while Dean ate it off his hands, crumbs dripping from the sandwich, and that was all Cas could see.

"Dammit, Cas, eat the sandwich," Dean picked it up and shoved it in Castiel's face, watching him as he frowned deeply and took it in his hands. "Watch," Dean dramatically lifted his sandwich, eyebrows raising in expectation for Cas to watch. Sighing aggravatingly, Cas watched as Dean dunked the sandwich into the milk, thoroughly making it white goop with purple and brown stuff coming out of it.

Cas thought he was going to vomit, but just to amuse Dean and get him off his angelic back, he dipped it in milk, much less messily, and shoved it into his mouth before he could think of it.

The texture was soft, coming apart easily as he chewed, and then he was met with the sweet, grape flavored jelly that stuck to his teeth and then the milky consistency of the peanut butter mixing together. He liked peanut butter anyways -- Dean would often find him in the kitchen dipping his fingers in the jar and eating it plain -- but he'd never imagined the two together.

Dean grinned, accomplished, when he saw the glint in Castiel's eye.

Cas hummed and sighed. "I misjudged your sandwich, Dean. This is quite good."

"I know, right?" Dean grinned, and shoved the rest of the sandwich into his mouth, just as Cas dipped it back into the milk and finished his.

"I think I need another one." Castiel admitted.

He decided not to judge Dean's horrendous food choices anymore.


End file.
